Lima Wolves
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Supernatural Romeo and Juliet. Rated M for later chapters. *EDITING*WARNING STORY IS ABOUT TO CHANGE*
1. Breaking the law

**Prologue**

Lima Ohio is a small town with less than two thousand people. Did you notice that this narrator didn't say quiet or sleepy? There is a reason and the reason is how can something be quiet or sleepy when there is a war raging?

Okay now that's just being a little dramatic, it's not a war anymore it's more like if you cross this line we will kill you. Lima was pretty much neutral ground as long as you played by the rules. Hunter's believe that Lycanthropy is a disease that needs to be stomped out before it can spread. The Werewolves' believe they are an evolved race. This has caused frictions between races for years.

The two live so close to each other to keep an eye on the other. That is how Lima, Ohio became the home of Hunters and Werewolves. Not many agree that should live so close to the enemy or that they should have peace and they test the law of the council. The council is made up of three Hunters and three Werewolves to discuss issues within their supernatural community.

The older generations are not the main problem; when it comes to interaction between groups such as dating, talking, or hanging out that is outlaws between the groups but the younger generation tends to fight each other. There is an exception to the rule: School work.

Werewolves don't hang, talk to, or even look at Hunters unless it is school related. That includes: Sports, clubs, and/or school projects. Sometimes the rules were broken resulting in fights or bloodshed. [No body's been murder yet.]

Both groups avoid each other like they had the plague which if you listened to some of the Hunter jokes lycanthropy is the plague. None of the Werewolves knew that if a Hunter was infected that he or she would be killed immediately. Sometimes people just go missing for no reason.

**Heroes aren't born they're made.**

She stood at her locker watching the hallway for just a glimpse of the boy. It was so wrong but you can't help who you fall for right? He was an alpha and she was a hunter. He was on the football team and she was in Glee club. She snorted; she sounded like a Taylor Swift song.

She sighed as she caught sight of him talking to Quinn Fabray; blond cheerleader Quinn Fabray. She banged the back of her head into her locker groaning. She pushed away from the lockers to go find Blaine, her best friend, so they could go have a pity day.

Unfortunately for her today was not her day. She ran into a blond trouty mouth wall causing her to drop her books on the floor. She kneeled to pick them up and the boy spoke, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

She smiled at the boy who was helping her with her books, "Samuel Evans it's okay. Nothing happened and if I was you I'd be worried about the girl I loved talking to him too."

He smiled at her, "Rachel Berry, am I that obvious?" She was breaking laws here talking to a werewolf but they will on good terms since last year when they worked on a project together.

She nodded as they stood up, "Oh yeah you have that puppy look on your face. 'Just love me please.'" She widened her eyes and held up a bent hand for emphasis.

He laughed, "I do not." Sam blushed and looked down at his feet.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Evans and I'm a nun. I've got to go, nice talking to you." Sam watched as Rachel walked away, he knew he would most likely get his ass kicked for talking to her but it was nice. She never treated him the way the others did she always had a kind word. He was still watching her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "She's not for you, dude."

Sam looked at Puck and nodded, "I know and that's not why I was looking at her. I was thinking about how different she is from the others." Puck nodded looking at the brunette in her short shorts and black tee.

"Yeah she's weird like that." Puck shrugged walking toward Spanish with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

Sam groaned, "Come on man don't call her weird. She's nice." Sam slid into a desk giving Puck a look that said 'I like her shut up'.

Puck laughed, "You better not let St. James catch her being 'nice' to you." Jesse St. James second in command to Brody Weston; both had dated Rachel Berry. St. James was within the last year or so and Weston was in the last two but it was a known fact they still claimed her.

Sam shrugged, "Are you going to Lauren's party to night?"

Puck laughed, "Hell yeah, girls and free beer I'm in."

_At the party_

_This will not end well_, was all she thought as she downed her fifth beer since entering the party. Hunters and Werewolves at the same party never ended well ever. She went to get her sixth beer; she had lost her party buddy, Blaine, five minutes after entering and she really didn't care.

Blaine was probably off with Sebastian, Jesse wasn't there(thank God) and Harmony was flirting with some random football player. That meant Rachel was wondering around a little drunk and getting drunker by the minute. She bumped into Sam who was dancing with Quinn, "Oops Sorry Ken, Barbie."

Rachel giggled walking away while Sam and Quinn stared at the girl, "Puck was right she is weird." Rachel made it upstairs to the bathroom. She opened the door without knocking, which you should never do at a party of drunken high schoolers and got an eye full of tan skin and a gir'ls chest before closing the door, "Sorry but I really have to pee."

The door opened and out stepped a leggy blond fixing her shirt, "its ok." She waited for the boy to come out and when he didn't she walked in. It was none other than Noah Puckerman. She groaned, "If you'll excuse me I really have to piss."

He slid past her brushing against her and closed the door. After she finished she opened the door and was forced back by a wall of well-made chest. "You know that was going to be the easiest lay of the night and then you come up here and interrupt that's just rude." He closed the door behind him.

"No what's rude is you backing me in here. You're lucky I'm drunk." Her back was against the counter and his arms formed a cage.

"I can tell it's on your breath." He was only a few inches from her ear and his breath was warm. She gulped.

She leaned back as far as she could trying not to touch him at all. "You need to back up." For some reason she felt like a fire was burning in her stomach.

He smirked at her, "Why can't deal with my hotness?" He used a hand to play with a loose strand of her hair that was hanging down in her face.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please this is gross." _No, because you sleep with everything in a skirt._

He growled at her, "Why because I'm a werewolf?" She could see the anger in his eyes and she didn't feel fear, she was turned on.

She tried to push him away, "No because you're a pig." Also she was too drunk for this.

"So you don't mind this? If I were say Sam or Finn you would slept with me?" His lips were only centimeters from hers.

"No because I wouldn't want you to end up dead." It was true if anyone ever found out they'd kill him then her; it's against the law.

He placed his hand over his heart, "Awe that's touching." She knew he believed himself invincible. He was so close to her and her body was telling to kiss him. She had never felt this before.

Her heart was racing if he kissed her she'd jump him. He was watching her eyes dilate as he leaned down to brush his lips over her plump ones. Her hands, which had been on the counter, wrapped around his neck pulling him toward her.

His hands gripped the back of her thighs to sit her on top of the counter causing her to gasp. One hand in her hair and the other moving under her tank top, she pulled away gasping for breath. He kissed down her jaw, "We can't do this."

He sucked at her pulse point, "I know but I don't want to stop." His pulled on her hair just slightly.

She pulled at his belt, "I'm too drunk for this." He groaned as he felt his jeans loosen and then her hand was on him stroking.

"I thought-," He started to say.

But she interrupted, "Can you shut up and fuck me?"

He pulled her off the counter and unbuttoned her jeans pushing them down and off. Once he placed her back on the counter the only thing he could think of was being inside her. He rubbed his self against her folds, listening to her whimper.

He pulled her so that she was on the edge of the counter so that he could thrust into her. He started up a rhythm. She grabbed his back and he could feel her nails sink into his skin, "Faster." He picked up his speed, "Oh god don't stop." He knew, he wouldn't. He'd had a crush on this girl forever and now he was inside her, making her moan and whimper.

He was marking her with his mark and he felt proud even as her nails dug downi his back. She was driving him crazy, her scent in his nose, her taste on his lips, and the feel of her around him. He lost his rhythm all together.

"Oh god Noah. Oh god don't stop, harder." He slammed into her repeatedly. He felt her legs start shaking and then her walls. Her hands pulled him closer to her. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming and alerting the people downstairs of what was going on.

The bite made him thrust harder, it felt good to be in her. She moaned into his shoulder. With one last pump he was done. Breathing hard he leaned against her as she leaned against him. Her head in the crook of his neck felt good, he felt at home with her.

He shook his head this was never supposed to happen ever and now here they were. He was balls deep in a girl that could kill him with just her hands. He pulled out and pulled his jeans up. She jumped off the counter reaching for her jeans.

He grabbed her and pulled him against him once she had her jeans on, "This never happened."

She snorted, "I probably won't even remember this." He winced she would once she saw her neck in the morning.

He let her leave first as she closed the door he realized he hadn't used a condom. He smacked himself in the forehead, _Puckerman you are a fucking idiot._


	2. Puck does notice

The first time he ever saw Rachel Berry, he was sitting outside the principal's office kicking his feet along the ground. He was in trouble for hitting some kid making fun of Santana for her hair. He heard high heels hitting the floor before he saw a teacher pushing a small girl in front of her. The woman sat the girl down beside him. "I can't believe you did that Rachel. Your father will be disappointed in you."

"Yeah well that boy had it coming." The girl had big brown eyes and her hair was in pig-tails.

The teacher huffed. "Rachel sweetie I know you're going through something right now but you don't get to hit people because you're upset." Rachel glared at the teacher as the woman stood up and left.

He heard Rachel mumble. "Says you." The girl started playing with one of her chocolate curls. She wouldn't look at him while she sat there. He know she was Hunter from her smell but that didn't stop him from noticing how pretty she was.

He got called into the office and warned that he was not to act up any more or else. He left the office and told the girl to go in. He noticed that her once tan face was pale and her eyes cold.

The second time he saw her was in middle school. He sat next to her in math class and when she smiled he got these weird feeling in his stomach. Sometimes she even helped him with his work on the down low of course.

It was a month into sixth grade when she got in a fight with a girl named Harmony. Rachel's lip was bleeding but Harmony was unconscious on the floor. People were scared of her after that; not many people would talk to her. He'd once overheard St. James and Anderson talking about her.

"Dude if she doesn't start controlling her anger Leroy is going to send her away." Anderson whispered to St. James.

"I like it. She gets pissed at me all the time." He threw some books in his locker causing Puck to wince.

"You know Brody has claim on her. Listen I don't know what's going on with her but if they send her away, you know what that means?" St. James shook his head.

"That means she doesn't come back the same, man. The girl who she is now will disappear and then we don't have our leader." That was when they walked away.

A few weeks later he learned from his mother that Leroy Berry had sent his daughter away.

The next time he saw her was at a council meeting three weeks before he started high school. She stood in all black just outside the door. He felt his stomach drop. She had grown into a beautiful woman while she was away. She was smiling at everyone but he could see that it was strained.

He watched as Sam came running up the sidewalk and right into Rachel. It grew quiet as everyone watched them fall to the ground. Rachel had flipped it so that she ended up on top. She had laughed. "Cowboy you wanna watch where you're going?"

Sam smiled at her. "Sorry I was late for door duty." They watched as Rachel leaned down toward Sam.

He heard her say to Sam. "Well if you thought with the big head and not the little one. You wouldn't have been late."

She stood up and reached out a hand to help Sam up which surprised a lot of people including Sam. "Um Thanks." Puck watched as Rachel went back to her position at the door like nothing happened.

He was helping sat up tables when he noticed that she had on earphones and completely ignoring everyone around her. He watched as she danced to some beat he couldn't hear. Rachel was unfolding table clothes and smiling. It was like she was having more fun in her head then in real life.

Their get together to share information was half over and he decided to head out to get some fresh air. He was heading around the back when he caught the smell of smoke and pot. He followed her nose to find Rachel sitting on a pile of crates.

She still had her earphones in and her eyes were closed. He pulled out an earphone. "No wonder you're so calm." He laughed at her glare.

"You're not supposed to talk to me Alpha." He winced at that term. It wasn't until recently he had become the Alpha to the small group of teens.

"Yeah Princess cause I'm known to follow rules." He took the joint from her inhaling the smoke.

"I wouldn't know what you're known for. I barely remember your face." She took it back. Her eyes were hooded.

"That's right you've been gone. Well that guy that ran into you is my Beta Sam. I'm Puck by the way." She rolled her eyes.

"I assume you know who I am." He was about to say something else when he heard a noise and moved away from her.

"You might want to put that away." She shrugged at him like it didn't matter. She smoked as the footsteps came closer. Puck was playing with his phone.

"Dude, Quinn's looking for you. What's that smell? Holy shit if the elders see this shit you're dead." Sam was looking anxious. Puck watched as Rachel stood and crushed the joint it the ground.

She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked away. He heard her mumble. "Dead anyway not like it matters."

He realized it was true as he watched her in the hallways at school. In classes she never spoke unless spoken to. The one thing he noticed though was she never said a cruel word to anyone even Werewolves. It was like she was a robot and reacted to things as she was programmed to. Some days that was a scary thing but others a blessing.

It was sophomore year before Rachel did more than just react to things. Sometimes Puck felt like a stalker because he had an urge to watch her whenever she was around him. He was standing at his locker acting like he was looking for something but honestly he was watching Rachel talk to St. James. "Dude you're never going to believe this."

He turned away from Rachel to look at his Beta who was grinning. "What? Dude is Avatar going to be in 3D? I'm warning you I cannot watch that again."

"No Mr. Schue gave us a partner project and guess who I got?" Sam was almost jumping up and down.

Puck frowned. "Well I guess it wasn't St. Douche. So who is it?" If Sam could float he would have been.

As Sam said the name it was almost as if time slowed. "Rachel Berry. Dude I get to pick the best Hunter's brain if she doesn't crack mine first."

Puck felt a growl building in his chest. After that he took to avoid Rachel Berry at all cost until the night of that party where he lived his fantasy but later prayed nothing came from it.


	3. Fights and Announcements

Halloween sucked ass he thought as he glanced around; he noticed a few Hunters hanging out and usually where one is all are. He took to looking around for Rachel. Fuck if he knew why but something had been off about her for a while. That dead look was back in her eyes.

Fuck why did he have feelings for her? Every day since elementary he hass thought about her. Her brown expressive eyes and chocolate brown hair that she used to wear down now it was always in a pony-tail. Shit he needed to get drunk and fast before he grew a vagina. He grabbed the bottle of tequila and went to find Sam.

Okay so getting piss ass drunk was not the best idea he's ever had. Nope he was in a jail cell bouncing his head off the wall while Sam moaned about his mom not being able to get him out. The fuck? He wasn't alone in this shit Puck's mom couldn't bail him out either. From the next cell over he heard, "Should have listen to her."

He heard someone chuckled. "Dude you just contradicted yourself from this morning. You said she didn't know shit and told her to stop jocking your dick."

"Shut up. I'll bake her something or some shit. I wonder what's taking her so long." The containment area got quiet after that. So Rachel (he assumes) told them not to come to the party.

~An hour ago~

He and Sam were sitting on the couch watching Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt dance around drunkenly. He and Sam past the bottle of booze back and forth between them and just relaxed where they were sitting. It wasn't until that asshat Jesse St. James bumped Quinn and snarled 'bitch' in her face that shit got crazy. Puck hit Jesse and felt someone grab him from behind then someone pulling them off.

Puck squared up with Jesse and Sam with Brody. What really pissed off Puck was what Brody said to Sam. "I've been wanting to kick your ass for a long time Mutt. You think we don't see you staring at Tachel? She wouldn't want your disease anywhere near her that's why she didn't come tonight."

Puck tackled Jesse and started pounding him before he felt arms around him pulling him. "Son I suggest you calm down. You're under arrest." He was read his rights and stuck in the back of a police car.

~Now~

He'd been sitting here for almost an hour wondering if he was protecting Quinn or just kicking the shit out of the men in Rachel's life. He hears the gates open and knows it is not for him it's for those douchebags in the cell over.

He closed his eyes. "Which two ma'am?" The cop who had actually been in the know about them was being very polite to whoever the woman was.

He heard a sigh. "These two. Those two can stay. I know that they started it." He heard something hit the wall.

"Babe are you serious?" It was Brody and he sounded pisssed at Rachel. Puck had opened his eyes to see the small woman standing in jeans and a McKinley sweatshirt.

"Yeah I am babe. Blaine told me what happened. Officer if you would be so kind?" She smiled at the cop who looked stunned.

"Does the council know about this?" Puck watched as Rachel rolled her eyes at the cop. She waved for the cop to open the door.

"I'm above the council and can do as I please unless it's become a serial killer; they frown upon that kind of stuff." She looked tired and not at all pleased she was here.

"Hey but that doesn't mean you get to hang out with fucking dogs babe." Brody said in an aspirated tone.

She glared at the boy and Puck felt his own balls shrivel up. "NO you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do Brody. I'm not your babe and I haven't been for months. You can sit your ass in here because I know you provoked them. Call me babe one more time I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you."

All the men in the room had backed off from her, scared. She waved for the cop to open the door. He rushed to do it and waited for Sam and Puck to walk out. She followed them out and they waited for her to sign some papers before they followed her out.

At the sidewalk Puck stopped and looked at her, "Why'd you bail us out? You're breaking laws here."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "No I'm not. I work for the counsel and they sent me because your moms trade their services in exchange for your freedoms."  
"What the fuck does that mean? Services?" Puck demanded of the girl standing in front of him.

"I mean they traded a month of cooking and washing laundry. What did -" She broke off and a snarl came to her face. "Fuck you. Go home." She turned and walk away from them.

Puck and Sam walked to his house not speaking to each other. It took thirty minutes to get to Puck's house where both of their moms were standing out on the porch waiting. Puck's caught sight of them first. She walked toward him and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh thank God. I was so worried."

Puck's mom released him and he saw June released Sam and then slap the back of his head. 'What were you two thinking? We had to go to the counsel and then we had to beg Rachel to go get you. Do you know how degrading that is?"

Puck looked down at his feet as he heard his mom speak, "I had to give up my free time for a month. Who's going to watch your sister, Noah?"

"I will mom." Puck said looking at her and trying to convey how sorry he was with his eyes.

Esa sighed. "Okay Noah. Come on let's get you guys something to eat."

An early counsel meeting was called; the Hunters had an announcement to make. Puck stood with his pack on the Werewolf side of the room. All of them noticed that the Hunters were excited.

Leroy Berry stepped forward grinning from ear to ear. The room was silent as he moved into the center of the room; you could feel the air vibrate with the Hunters excitement. Leroy's arms came up, "I would like to announce to the counsel as well as everyone in this room that my daughter is four months pregnant with my first grandchild.

Roars erupted out on the Hunters' side while the females on the werewolves' side smiled. Puck however felt as if he couldn't breathe. He chest constricted and he felt the panic building there; he had to get out of here.

He excused himself from the group trying not to seem out of sorts. He moved a little faster as the people thinned out. He hit the back door with force and ran toward the woods.

A few yards in he stopped in a clearing where his pack threw their parties and sucked in the cool night air, "Fuck." He closed his eyes shaking his head. He started pacing and thinking: _I'll never get to see them. They will never know me._ His wolf revolted against the thoughts.

"FUCK!" He roared up at the sky. Puck balled up a fist and hit the Oak tree standing in front of him.

"You're going to break something throwing punches like that." He whipped around at her voice. She stood on the edge of the clearing in a large black cardigan and black leggings with pink and black tennis shoes.

"Rachel." He saw that her hair was pulled back and she looked fragile standing there with her hands covered.

"So he told everyone tonight, huh?" She snorted. "So much for privacy." She walked in the clearing and sat on a log sighing.

He stared at her, "Is it mine?" She frowned at him and it pissed him off. 'Don't act like you don't know what I'm fucking talking about. IS IT MINE?"

"YES." She shouted back at him. "God. I know I said that I wouldn't remember but how could I? Everytime I see you, that night comes back to me." She rubbed her face.

"Does your father know?" He still stood on the other side of the clearing.

"No. He thinks it's Brody's and Brody thinks it's Jesse and Jesse thinks it's Brody's and nobody will ask the other and if they'd ask me I'd tell them the truth." She rushed through her words and if he didn't have excellent hearing he would have never understood what she said.

He laughed and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "That's fucked." She just shrugged. "Rachel you know I can't just walk away from this. It's not in my nature."

She nodded. "I Know."


	4. Rachel's greened boy

The first time Rachel ever laid eyes on Noah Puckerman he was standing on the other side of the Council hall and they were about five years old. She was standing with her Daddy, holding onto his hand while her father was talking to Harmony's mom.

His arms were crossed and he was staring into space. Rachel noticed his eyes were a bright green like the leaves in the forest outside of town. She was fascinated by the color.

The second time was about a month after her Daddy had been killed. Some boy had said she was an abomination against God and that was why her Daddy had been killed. She had lost it and started hitting the boy.

Ms. Owens walked her to the principal's office and it took her a minute to realize someone was beside her. It was the boy with green eyes. He had a black eye and liked a little rough around the edges, nothing like the boys she was used to.

The third time she saw him was in sixth grade math class. The woman must have been new to town for her to sit them so close to each other. She noticed that he frowned a lot during that time and she would usually whisper something after looking at what he was working on. It earned her a lot of smiles from the boy.

A month into sixth grade she was being sent away by her father because she had started to act out and had nearly killed Harmony when the girl had called her a traitor to her kind. She was sent to the middle of nowhere for training and programming. She was gone for three years.

The next time she saw the boy with green eyes she was on door duty for the Council and a blond boy had almost knocked her over. She had looked up and noticed the green eyed boy was watching her. She didn't want to be here; she wasn't trained for politeness or for dealing with civilian problems.

Music shut the world out and helped her to hear her own thoughts not those that had been drilled into her head. She had finished her job and snuck out the back to release some stress. She never expected for someone to come out least of all an Alpha with a mohawk and green eyes she had dreamed about.

Talking to him and noticing that he didn't care she was a Hunter made her feel something she hadn't in a long time. He had introduced himself and Rachel couldn't help but noticed his eyes lightened as he talked.

She was never afraid to break the laws even before she left but now she was above them as enforcer of the Council. She didn't mind talking to the Werewolves. Samuel Evans made it even easier because of their project.

The spent hours in the library asking each other questions about their pack or group when they were supposed to be working on writing their essay in spanish. Sam made her smile and laugh. It was still Noah she dreamed about; Sam had told her Puck's real name was Noah Puckerman.

She'd never admit to anyone ever she hated seeing Puck with girls and seeing him with Quinn hurt more than anything. She couldn't figure out why she felt like this for a boy she's only said a few words to.

She hated that in Junior year the feeling got even worse. Sam said they were talking arranged marriage for Puck. She watched the boy a lot and Blaine had even figured it out but she had blackmailed him because he had a thing for Kurt who happened to be a Werewolf.

Jesse and Brody were nothing to her; she had tried to entertain herself with them but found herself wanting to kill them. They treated her like a princess and that's not what she wanted. They were always right behind her asking if she needed anything and she was tired of it. Que the party and getting drunk enough to have sex with the one person she was never meant to touch unless it was killing him.

Four months later her father catches her throwing up and crying. Rachel never cried and her father put two and two together and got pregnant. He was so excited and kept going on about the future and how happy he was. She never thought he would tell everyone so soon but still asked for it to be just between them for now.

He father had lied to her. He told the whole town and she was glad she refused to go to the Council meeting. She didn't need the questions and the looks. She had wandered into the woods behind her house not paying attention to where she was going or how far she had walked. She didn't even notice walking into a clearing until she heard a voice yell Fuck.

She watched as Puck paced and then as he hit the tree. She winced and knew he had figured it out. She was a Hunter about to have a pup. She should have felt disgusted with herself but couldn't, all she felt was queasy.

He asked her if it was his. He was the first one to ask her that the rest had just assumed. Rachel told Puck the truth and felt defeated when he said he wouldn't walk away from his child. She knew better but she had hoped; it would had made it so much easier well until people realized that the child had werewolf tendencies.

Their child would be killed and so would they. In over 500 years the laws hadn't been broken like this. There was a fight coming.


End file.
